Darkness
by Mystical Magician
Summary: The digidestined find new power along with the 8th child.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Darkness  
  
Chapter 1:In the Shadows   
  
It's probably all this 8th child business that is making me paranoid thought   
Sora. Or maybe it's because I'm walking on my own in the dark. She had left   
Biyomon home so she could get some sleep. Now she kept hearing rustling noises   
in the leaves that stopped when she stopped. "Why would anyone want to follow   
me?" she asked herself knowing a few reasons why a few people would follow her.   
She was almost at the end of the street and thought she would be all right since   
there were no bushes there. Then Sora heard the distinct sound of footsteps on   
pavement. She whirled around and found herself staring into the deep blue eyes   
of Myotismon. Sora felt him grab her arms and pull her closer but she had no   
power to resist. Then darkness began to envelop her. Subconsciously she felt   
herself fall into Myotismon's arms. Oh Tai, Biyomon where are you? was Sora's   
last thought before she became totally limp in his arms.   
  
  
"Ha, ha! We've got her, master," gloated DemiDevimon. "Yes we do said the   
velvety voice of Myotismon. "Foolish digidestine without any protection in the   
dark," he added.   
  
  
"Hey guys. Has anyone seen Sora?" asked Joe. "I called her house but she wasn't   
there and her mom is starting to get worried." "I haven't seen her since   
yesterday," answered Tai. "This morning around 4:00 she went for a walk,"   
announced Biyomon, "and she hasn't come back since." Mimi gasped. "You don't   
think Myotismon got her do you?" she asked. "I sure hope not," answered Matt.   
"All right. Half of us keep looking for the 8th child and the other half will   
look for Sora," instructed Tai. "Right," they all agreed.   
  
  
"Where am I?" murmured Sora trying to sit up. She felt so weak she couldn't do   
it. "Look! She's awake." Sora heard a familiar voice say. But she couldn't quite   
place it. "Yes. Now leave us." Another familiar voice. But this one made her   
shiver with fear.   
  
  
Chapter 2:Search for Sora   
  
"Any sign of her?" asked Tai. "No. Nothing," answered T.K. Don't worry Sora.   
We'll find you thought Tai.   
  
  
Looking up Sora saw Myotismon looming over her. That's when she realized who the   
voices belonged to. DemiDevimon and Myotismon. "Oh no," muttered Sora. "Hello   
digidestine," said the sinister voice of Myotismon. Then she saw she was missing   
her digivice and crest. "Looking for these?" he asked holding them up. "Give   
them back she said. "That depends. Will you join me?" he asked. "Never!" Sora   
cried out. "Then say goodbye to them," Myotismon answered and they disappeared.   
"Now then," said Myotismon stepping closer. It made Sora shudder when she saw   
his fangs. As she remembered what the digidestined had found out 2 days ago her   
hands flew to her throat. Myotismon was a vampire and his feasting was the   
reason so many women had anemia. Her fingers found 2 holes in her neck that she   
wouldn't have found if she hadn't been looking. Sora gasped. She would bet   
anything the reason she was weak was because she had anemia. "Yes," said   
Myotismon almost to himself. "I was looking for a bite to eat when I saw you. I   
couldn't believe my luck." An expression crossed his face for an instant that   
Sora could not quite define and wasn't even sure she had seen it.   
  
  
Izzy was near an abandoned warehouse when he heard a voice. He motioned for   
Tentomon to be quiet. Then he made his way silently to a window and peered in.   
"Prodigious," he whispered when he saw Sora. That was of course before Izzy   
noticed who else was there. Myotismon! He did some quick calculations and   
decided that they didn't stand a chance. "Digivolve and lets go find the   
others," Izzy whispered to Tentomon. "Right. Tentomon digivolve to...   
Kabuterimon." "Hurry said Izzy," said Izzy. He noticed Sora looked very pale and   
very afraid as Myotismon stood above her.   
  
  
He watched one of the digidestined fly away. The boy and digimon were unaware of   
his eyes following them until they were gone from view. Then smiling Myotismon   
turned his attention back to his prisoner.   
  
  
Chapter 3:Getting Help  
  
The first pair Izzy found was Joe and Gomamon. No time for subtlety he thought.   
Sora's in trouble. As Kabuterimon descended people started screaming and   
yelling. "Joe, Gomamon!" shouted Izzy, "Sora's in trouble. We need to find the   
others. Hop on." Joe and his digimon climbed up. "Be a little louder why don't   
they?" complained Gomamon. "Devimon hasn't quite heard." They flew around a   
little bit and almost immediately spotted Matt, T.K., Gabumon, and Patamon. "So   
this is the big dangerous monster," joked Matt. "I never would have guessed."   
Next they found Mimi and Palmon. "You found her?" asked Mimi and Palmon at the   
same time. "Yes but before we rescue her we need to find Tai," Izzy answered.   
They found Tai, Agumon, and Biyomon in the park. "Lets go," he said when he   
heard the news. Agumon and Biyomon followed.   
  
  
He had been a fool to let his guard down thought Myotismon. His emotions had   
slipped for an instant and he was sure the girl had seen. No matter. He would   
soon be rid of the girl. Then Myotismon laughed.   
  
  
They landed a bit away from the warehouse so as not to attract attention.   
Quietly they all looked in the window after Kabuterimon de-digivolved back to   
Tentomon. Creeping closer they looked through a window. Tai peeked through the   
open door. "When I say go everyone digivolve," whispered Tai. "On your marks,   
get set...."  
  
Chapter 4: Digivolution  
  
Somebody please help me thought Sora on the verge of hysteria.   
  
  
"GO!" shouted Tai. "Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon. Gomamon digivolve   
to... Ikkakumon. Palmon digivolve to... Togemon. Gabumon digivolve to...   
Garurumon. Agumon digivolve to... Greymon. Nova Blast. Harpoon Torpedo. Howling   
Blaster. Electro Shocker. Boom Bubble. Spiral Twister. How about some Needle   
Spray?" Their attacks didn't even scratch him! "Your puny attacks can't harm   
me," said Myotismon. "Crimson Lightning." He knocked over all the digimon. "Come   
on you guys, step it up!" shouted Tai. "Digivolve again!" agreed everyone.   
"Greymon digivolve to... MetalGreymon. Garurumon digivolve to... WereGarurumon.   
Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon. Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon.   
Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon. Patamon digivolve to... Angemon. Giga   
Blaster. Vulcan's Hammer. Wolf Claw. Horn Buster. Flower Cannon. Spiral Twister.   
Hand of Fate." The attacks weakened him slightly. "Grisly Wing." Myotismon   
knocked the other digimon down but they got back up. "Come on you guys!" shouted   
Tai. In the confusion of the battle they made their way to Sora. Matt and Tai   
supported her as they tried to hurry her out of the building.   
  
  
They wouldn't get away so easily. He would strike the weakest. Slow them down   
even more. He took aim and struck. "Crimson Lightning."   
In the noise of the battle there was no warning. No warning as her back felt   
like it was on fire. She let out a cry of pain.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Flying Fast Enough   
  
Tai felt it burn his arm. It felt like the time he got burned from a campfire.   
Matt felt the fire on his arm. It reminded him of the time he got burned on the   
stove. They saw the blood trickling down their arms because Myotismon's Crimson   
Lightning had struck so hard but they didn't have time to worry about it.   
  
  
Sora reached behind her to feel her back. It felt warm and wet. She brought her   
hand back to see what it was and saw her blood. She had already lost blood to   
Myotismon and now she was losing more. Sora's knees buckled and she fell to the   
ground. Not again she thought as she passed out.   
  
  
He saw the girl stumble and fall. Good he thought swooping down on his prey. But   
a bright light forced him to move back. Angemon! thought Myotismon angrily.   
  
  
Angemon shot his Hand of Fate attack at Myotismon and picked up Sora. Everyone   
else got on MegaKabuterimon's back after the digimon dedigivolved and followed   
Angemon toward the hospital, leaving Myotismon behind. They went as fast as they   
could trying not to be seen. Izzy urged them to go faster knowing that Sora had   
lost too much blood and if she lost much more she would die.   
  
  
Chapter 6: Questions  
  
They landed on the roof of the hospital and Palmon used her Poison Ivy to get   
them to the ground. Tai carried Sora around the building to the front door. The   
receptionist looked up, saw them, and called for help. A doctor rushed Sora to a   
room calling for some nurses. The receptionist led them to the waiting room. "   
I'm sure your friend will be all right," she said kindly. Joe went over to the   
pay phone and called Sora's mom. They could hear him saying, "Hi. Mrs.   
Takenouchi? I don't know how to say this but Sora is in the Highton View Terrace   
Hospital. No... um... it's... bye." Joe came back to the group. "She'll be right   
over," said Joe looking positively harassed. Later the doctor came in. "We had   
to give her a transfusion but she'll be okay," he said. The digidestined   
cheered. If you don't mind, can I ask you a few questions?" They instantly fell   
silent. "Uh, sure," said Tai. "How did she get this way?" he asked. "Well, you   
see... um," began Tai."she fell out of a tree and scraped her back on a branch,"   
volunteered Joe. "I see," said the doctor looking at them suspiciously. "Is that   
how you boys got hurt," he asked Matt and Tai. "Yeah," they agreed right away.   
"How did you get her here?" Tai looked at the others for help. "We rode our   
bikes. Sora was able to make it this far before she lost consciousness," said   
Mimi. "How," began began the doctor when Sora's mom interrupted him. "Where's   
Sora? Is she all right?"   
  
  
He would wait and regain his strength before he showed himself again. Besides he   
had to find the 8th child. He was close. Very close.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Recovery and Discovery  
  
After Sora's mom had calmed down Tai took Biyomon aside. "When Sora was in   
trouble why didn't you digivolve?" he asked. "I don't know. I just didn't seem   
to have enough power," replied Biyomon."Didn't you notice?" said Joe. "Her   
digivice and tag and crest are missing."  
  
******* 5 days later *******  
  
"Kari! Sora! We said we would be back before dark and the sun just finished   
setting," called Tai. He, Kari, and Sora were back in the park where Myotismon   
had captured Sora. "Just a minute Tai! Come here. I found something," Kari   
replied. Tai walked over to where they were. "Wait a minute. Aren't those...?"   
began a surprised Tai when he saw what Kari was holding.  
  
  
"What are they doing?" she asked herself. She gasped and crept closer. "Aren't   
those...?"   
  
  
He had followed Gatomon to make sure she stayed out of trouble. He didn't want   
Myotismon to hurt her. He flew down and landed next to her. "Hello Gatomon,"   
whispered Wizardmon. She took no notice of him. Gatomon concentrated on what the   
little girl, Kari, had in her hand.  
  
  
Gatomon and Wizardmon were supposed to be at the hideout. He had followed to see   
what they were doing before he punished them. Then Myotismon saw what the   
littlest was holding.   
  
  
"A digivice and crest!" exclaimed Tai. They didn't know Gatomon was standing   
next to them until she reached out to touch the digivice. When she did the   
digivice and crest lit up brightly. "You finally found what you were searching   
for," said Wizardmon. "Yes. I was searching for you, Kari!" "You're the 8th   
digidestined and I'm your digimon!" exclaimed Gatomon. "Isn't it wonderful Tai,   
Sora?" asked Kari hugging Gatomon.  
  
  
Myotismon gasped. It wasn't possible.   
  
Chapter 8: You've Got Mail  
  
Kari noiced something glittering on the ground. She stooped to pick it up and   
when she touched it, it glowed in the shape of her crest. Then it disappeared.   
On the back of her hands was the shape of a full moon with her crest inside it.   
"What's that?" asked Sora in surprise. "I don't know," replied Kari puzzled.   
They heard a gasp and spun around. They saw Myotismon for a second before he   
vanished into the night. "Let's get out of here," said Tai nervously.  
  
***********The next morning************   
  
All of the digidestined were meeting in the park. Tai and Sora had told them   
about last night. Suddenly Izzy said," I've got a message from Gennai." It   
said," Greetings. I've heard you've found he 8th child and a type of puzzle   
you're trying to figure out. When you do an action related to your crest you   
will see something glittering. If you touch it you will see a glowing shape of   
your crest. When it vanishes on the back of your hands a moon with your crest on   
it will appear. In a desperate time you will know how to use it to save   
yourselves. So long." "Wow," said Mimi breaking the silence. "How does he hear   
these things?" asked Joe.   
  
  
They had found the 8th child along with the power. He would make sure they   
didn't know how to use it.   
  
  
They had decided to meet at the park the next day. When T.K. got there Matt and   
Tai looked about ready to kill each other. "Come on Matt. Don't fight. Please   
Matt. We need to fight Myotismon not each other," encouraged T.K. "You're right   
T.K.," said Matt. He turned to Tai. "Sorry about that." Tai smiled. "No   
problem," he answered. Then at the same time each stooped to pick up something   
glittering. The shape of their crests glowed for a moment, disappeared, and on   
the backs of their hands was a full moon with their crests in it.   
  
  
3 at the same time! They were getting stronger.  
  
Chapter 9: The Sincere Love of Reliable Knowledge   
  
Later after they were done looking at Tai's, Matt's, and T.K.'s hands they   
talked about how to defeat Myotismon. "The best way to do that is for all of us   
to get our... what should we call this?" began Izzy. "Digimagic?" supplied Joe.   
"Yes. Digimagic. And find out how to use it," finished Izzy. Then Izzy saw   
something glittering on the ground, picked it up, and got his digimagic. The   
digidestined got excited. "Do you think we can defeat Myotismon?" asked Kari   
worriedly. "Of course we can," said Mimi sincerely. "She's right," agreed Sora.   
She hugged Kari. "We've got you and the digimagic." "We should go home before   
our parents get worried," cut in Joe. Then at the same time they got their   
digimagic.  
  
  
They were stronger than he thought to get their powers so soon. He would have to   
destroy them before they found out how to use them.   
  
  
"We still have to find Sora's digivice and crest," said Tai the next day. "I   
think I know where they are," said Gatomon. "Follow me." The digidestined and   
their digimon along with Wizardmon followed Gatomon to a remote section of town.   
"Sh," said T.K. when they heard voices. Creeping closer they saw Myotismon   
talking to DemiDevimon. "Give these to SkullMeramon and DarkTyranamon,"   
Myotismon told DemiDevimon throwing Sora's digivice and crest to him. "I must   
rest now." The digidestined waited until Myotismon left. Then they attacked   
DemiDevimon. "Thunder Bomb." Wizardmon knocked him unconscious. "Good job," said   
Tai. Sora grabbed her crest and digivice and they followed Gatomon. The   
digidestined planned to get together later and ran home.  
  
  
I hope you liked my first fanfic!   



	2. Hope

****

Chapter 10: Hope

The next day T.K. was playing in the park. Patamon was with Matt and Gabumon and T.K.'s mom was shopping. She didn't want him to be alone but T.K. promised he would be careful and after a long argument, in which he almost forgot to keep the Digiworld a secret, she said it was all right. Besides, there were lots of other kids around to play with.

"Grisly Wing." T.K. was hiding from Myotismon. Everyone was screaming and the little kids were crying. "Come out digidestined and no one will get hurt," he heard Myotismon say. I've got to save them he thought. Bravely he stepped out into the open before he could change his mind. "So you've decided to come out. Sit still. I'll make this as painful as I can. Crimson Lightning!" The attack struck the spot T.K. had been standing. I wish Patamon was here thought T.K. desperately running away from Myotismon. All of a sudden he was right in front of him. "There's no escape," snarled Myotismon. "I'll give you one more chance to surrender or other people will be destroyed along with you." Oh no thought T.K. I can't give myself up, but if I don't innocent people who know nothing about the danger will get hurt. What would Matt say? Don't give up hope. Somehow everything will come out all right in the end. Yeah. Everything will be all right. Somehow. As hope grew within him so did power. Raising his hand as if he were about to ask a teacher a question he shouted out, "Angel of Hope!"


	3. Begin Transformation

****

Chapter 11: Begin Transformation

"Angel of Hope!" At those words the picture on the back of his hand started glowing yellow. The glow went from his hand to the air in front of him creating a larger picture of his crest. It circled him and stopped above his head. Where it had been there was glitter and it spiraled around E.K. The glitter seemed to soak into him and he became a glowing white silhouette. He started spinning like he was digivolving except for the fact that it was slower. The only details the people in the park could see were his closed eyes. T.K.'s arms were at his side and thin cloth wrapped around his body solidifying into clothes. T.K. opened his eyes as a bright light flashed at his side and on the ring finger on his right outstretched hand. When the light faded a dagger was at his side and a ring with the shape of his crest on it was on his finger. The glowing picture above his head hovered in front of his face and the yellow color entered his eyes. When the transformation was done T.K. was dressed in brown boots and breeches, a white tunic, and a yellow blouse under the tunic. A dagger was fastened at his side and a ring with a picture of T.K.'s crest was on his right ring finger. His eyes were as yellow as his crest. "Digichild," said T.K. in a slightly deeper, smoother voice. "I will destroy you and the rest of you digidestined brats," answered Myotismon. "Crimson Lightning," T.K. leaped nimbly out of the way excited with the strength he was feeling. "Hope's Light," said T.K. in an echoing voice. Energy collected in his hands for a second then shot at Myotismon in a stream of yellow light. Myotismon was thrown back into a tree. He stood back up unharmed, and then paused as if listening to a message that only he could hear. "I shall return child. Sooner than you think," he said flying away. T.K. returned to normal but he still had yellow eyes, a ring, and a dagger. Better put these away he thought tiredly. I don't want Mom to find them. Hen put them in his backpack, but wasn't sure about what to do with his eyes. T.K. felt tired. What's everyone looking at? Myotismon's gone. I'll just have a little nap before Mom picks me up. He didn't hear his mom trying to wake him up 15 minutes later or feel her carry him to the car. He just slept a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. New Information

****

Chapter 12: New Information

"I have to wear these so my mom won't notice my eyes," T.K. said, taking off his sunglasses. "And she keeps asking me why the people in the park were looking at me in such a weird way. Did I make someone cry? Hurt someone? Ask personal questions? And so on and so forth." T.K. had just finished telling the digidestined what had happened at the park yesterday. "Tell her circumstances beyond your control occurred to dye your iris yellow," suggested Izzy. They looked at him blankly. "Come again?" said Mimi. Izzy sighed. "You don't know how your eyes turned yellow." "Oooohhhh," chorused the others. Izzy turned back to his computer. "Hey guys!" called Izzy. "Hay is for horses," muttered Tai. Izzy ignored him. "Hey guys!" repeated Izzy putting more emphasis on the word 'hey'. "We have an email from Gennai." It said, "Greetings Digidestined. I forgot to tell you that some changes during the transformation will be permanent." "Now he tells us," muttered Joe. "Oh. And before I forget, each of you has a hidden power that will be unlocked in the final showdown between good and evil (meaning Myotismon) in the real world. Well, so long for now. Aaahhh! My fish is burning! My fish is burning! Crud! Now where's that fire extinguisher?!" The message disappeared. There was silence for a moment. "That was… strange," said Sora. "Let's go home and rest for a while," suggested Tai. "We all need our rest." "Yeah. See you," said the group as they left. Izzy saw his parents waiting for him in the parking lot and was three quarters of the way to them when he heard a familiar voice. "I see you, Brat. Surrender or your fate shall be theirs as well." He looked around and saw Myotismon hovering a few feet away. People started screaming and there was chaos everywhere until a voice answered and a young boy stepped forward. "Izzy, what are you doing?!" shrieked his mother. Myotismon laughed. "Nightmare Claw." As his parents were shouting at him and the attack coming at him fast, he acted even faster. Sticking his hand up in the air the picture glowed on the back of his hand and power surged through him. "Caretaker of Knowledge!"


	5. Violent Violet

****

Chapter 13: Violent Violet

Izzy transformed just like T.K. had and when the transformation was done he stood brown boots and breeches, a white tunic with a purple blouse underneath, and he held a staff topped with a crescent moon with a crystal ball floating in the middle. A ring with a picture of his crest on it was on his finger and his eyes were a brilliant violet. "Digianalyzer," said Izzy in a slightly deeper and smoother voice. "Crimson Lightning." Izzy barely managed to block the attack and still keep hold of his staff when Myotismon tried Nightmare Claw again. He dove out of the way and looked back just in time to see an innocent tree get mutilated by the attack. That made him angry. "Light of Knowledge!" A purple stream of light shot from Izzy's hands to Myotismon who dodged it. Just as he was about to attack again Izzy pointed the top of his staff at him and said in an echoing voice, "Staff of the Elements." Lightning shot towards Myotismon and knocked him back into a boulder. "You haven't seen the last of me," said Myotismon and acted like he was hurt as he flew away. Izzy became himself and leaned against his staff to support his tired body, mildly surprised that it was still there. Interesting. I wonder if the digimon feel like that when they're about to digivolve. Such power. Maybe if we could channel it…. He stopped there too tired to go on thinking like that. His parents quietly gathered him up and drove him home. That was too easy Izzy was thinking his mind beginning to work again. Myotismon must have some sort of trick up his sleeve. Right about there he started feeling sick. The ride was bumpy and by the look of things it wasn't going to get any better soon. I wonder if they're in shock. Neither of them are in any condition to be driving. He groaned and held his head in his hands praying to whatever great being was out there that if they got home safely he wasn't going to complain about how fast his mom drove at any regular time. At least she seemed to know where she was going and what a red light means he thought, cringing as he heard the squeal of tires and horns that were practically being leaned on when they zoomed through a red light, not even noticing the 20 other cars coming their way. Part of an obscene phrase floated through the open window. "Now that was entirely uncalled for," muttered Izzy. Looking back he saw a truck that was loaded with gravel just a second ago stuck half in and half out of a ditch. "Or maybe not." He groaned again and closed his eyes, pretty sure that they were going to crash into something. Luck was with them. They reached his house with only a few mild scratches and some not-so-nice-words that broadened his vocabulary quite a bit. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he shouted praising whatever deity that had allowed him to live through that torturous ride and kissed the ground. He stood up and looked at his parents and thought about how best to explain.


	6. The Rest Except One

****

Chapter 14: The Rest Except One

"And my foreign friend thought it was Halloween and I didn't want to embarrass him so he dressed up as a vampire and I dressed up as a super hero. Then we got into a fight and that's what you saw." Izzy had just told the others about the story he used to explain his powers to his parents. Matt snorted and Sora made a strangled sound that meant she was trying to suppress her laughter. "They didn't believe it either," said Izzy ruefully. "So I had to tell them the truth. I prefer to stay with facts. When it comes to stories…," he trailed off shaking his head. "If you want to know about storytelling you should come to a professional," Tai said cheerfully, indicating himself. "I tell them 24/7." Izzy sweated. "Uh. That's okay Tai." This was too much. Sora and the others burst out laughing and Matt started choking. It was a good thing Joe planned on being a doctor and knew the Heimleich Maneuver. Otherwise Myotismon would have one less person to fight without even fighting him. Izzy then told them the true story. "I told them everything. What about you T.K.?" "Mom had trouble believing it," he replied. "Who do you think will be next?" asked Mimi. "I don't know. He'll probably attack the next person without a digimon around."

9:00 at night

All of the digidestined were going for a walk except for T.K., Izzy, and Kari. "Do you think we should go home?" asked Sora breaking the silence." "Ye-," started Tai when someone interrupted him. "A late night stroll when I'm abroad?" said a voice from above them. "Are you just asking me to kill you? I will. Grisly Wing." "Aaagh!" "Get them off!" "Help!" "OW!" "I hate bats!" The bats scratched them and pinned them to the ground. "Crimson Ligh-," began Myotismon. "HOLD IT!" shouted Sora. "It's up to us to stop him," said Matt. Myotismon looked at them in amusement. "What are you going to do about it?" he taunted. "Bearer of Courage!" "Wind of Love!" "Wilderness of Friendship!" "Holder of Reliability!" "Beginning of Sincerity!" 


	7. One More Time

****

Chapter 15: One More Time

In a swirl of fire Tai stood in brown boots, breeches, and white tunic with a loose orange blouse. A sword hung at his side and a ring on a finger. In a swirl of ice Matt stood in a similar outfit except he had a loose blue blouse, a spear in one hand, and the Crest of Friendship on his ring. In a swirl of water Joe had on a similar outfit except his blouse was black, he had a sling like David used against Goliath, and the Crest of Reliability was on his ring. In a swirl of ribbon Sora stood in a red shirt with full sleeves, a brocaded waistcoat loosely over the shirt, blue jeans and semi-dressy shoes. A choker was around her neck with the Crest of Love on it. She was holding a bow and a quiver of arrows was fastened on her back. In a swirl of leaves Mimi stood in a green dress that almost touched the ground. Her sleeves hung down to the middle of her forearm cut horizontally in a zig-zag design. She wore green flat-heeled shoes, a bracelet with the Crest of Sincerity on it, and carried a shield with the picture of a flower on it. "Digiprotector," said an orange eyed Tai. "Digifriend," a sapphire blue eyed Matt said. "Digiharmony," said Joe with black eyes that were flecked with sea green. Their voices were deeper and smoother. "I am the Digimother," said Sora with red eyes. "Digiflower," a green eyed Mimi said. "Amusing," said Myotismon softly. Then before they could attack, "Crimson Lightning." He knocked them off their feet. Flying away he called back, "A warning digidestined. Watch your Pinklight." They sighed dejectedly. "How are we going to beat them?" asked Joe. "And what does he mean by 'watch your Pinklight?' " Nobody answered him as they became themselves again. As luck would have it two policemen stumbled onto them as they were doing so. "Are you kids all right? What happened? Where do you live?" asked one. "We can walk," said Matt fixing him with a piercing stare. They wearily gathered their stuff and left. The police watched them go wondering what they had gone through to have them walk as though the very world depended on them.

"You didn't tell your parents?" asked Izzy when they finished telling him what had happened last night. "Yeah and now they're sending me to a mental hospital for people who say the world depends on them," said Tai sarcastically. "It took them this long to decide?" asked Matt teasingly. Tai glared at him. "Actually I was going to wait until Kari got her powers," Tai informed them frostily. "Then we could go after Myotismon." Kari looked downcast. "I'm holding you back aren't I," she asked. "Of course not," reassured Sora. 

At midnight the digidestined awoke to a terrible feeling and remembered words. " 'A warning digidestined. Watch your Pinklight.' " The words echoed in Tai's head. " 'Watch your Pinklight.' " He looked up expecting to see his sister and instead saw nothing in the top bunk. "KAR-I," he said remembering that he shouldn't wake his parents. He paled and muttered a word that was, at best, rather rude. He threw on some clothes without really thinking, called the other digidestined, and had to fix his clothes because his shirt was inside out, his socks were on his hands and his shorts were on his head. After many rude mutterings he straightened his clothes, told Agumon to stay put, and rushed out unaware that his mom had heard the racket he made and was following him. He followed his instincts and came to the TV building. He and the other digidestined raced to the top and found Kari facing Myotismon in a pink shirt with full sleeves and a bunched cuff, white capris, white semi-dressy shoes, and a golden tiara across her forehead with the Crest of Light in the center. When she turned to look at them they could see her eyes were pink and seemed to glow with an inner light. "Better transform," she said. "Right." Digiprotector." "Digichild." "Digifriend." "Digimother." "Digianalyzer." "Digiflower." "Digiharmony." They stood with the wind tugging at their hair looking like heros ready for battle. Tai's mom looked at them astonished and awed making a strangled sound but nobody noticed. Their attention was focused on the ultimate darkness. Much to their surprise he copied their movements saying, "Surprise of Darkness." In a swirl of bats he stood dressed the same as before but with a different color. His suit was blood red, his cape was pitch black, his eyes were an icy blue with no warmth, an unending coldness, and his mask was gone leaving a handsome face full of evil. On his forehead a moon glowed half black and half white obscured slightly by strands of blond hair on his forehead. "Digidarkness," he said in a cold voice that turned their hearts to ice. 


	8. My Enemy

Chapter 16: My Enemy ****

Chapter 16: My Enemy

Myotismon looked at them with ice cold eyes and smirked at their obvious looks of surprise. "It's been quiet in Odaiba hasn't it?" he asked. "The calm before the storm." The wind whipped around them playing with their clothes and hair. Myotismon lifted his arms to the sky. "Now everyone shall know of your failure," he said his voice rising above the wind. The digidestined looked up in horror as the sky writhed and twisted until they saw a picture of themselves in the sky. It was like a video that the whole world could see. While they were distracted Myotismon attacked. "Nightmare Claw." They were blasted back into the rail. They got up weakly and Izzy's "Light of Knowledge" was easily dodged. They tried attacking three at a time but the attacks didn't do much damage. The digidestined were weakening greatly but they kept trying for the sake of the world. Finally when Myotismon was overconfident they managed to maneuver him into the middle of a circle of all 8 of them. At the same time they let their attacks fly. "Inner Light." "Light of Knowledge." "Tear Light." "Moon Light." "Heart Light." "Friendship's Light." "Sun Light." "Star Light." Black, purple, green, yellow, red, blue, orange, and pink light shop toward Myotismon and engulfed him. The world heard his scream of pain and when the light vanished he stood there severely weakened. He stood there. Myotismon should have been dead. Kari shook. The 8th child was supposed to be the key to destroying him. But however evil he was she felt sorry for him, wanted to heal him. Myotismon radiated evil but to her she also felt loneliness and longing. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I wish I could help," she whispered. Then she felt something warm at the base of her throat. Kari looked down and saw a necklace with a glowing charm. It looked like an ordinary heart-shaped charm but in the center were the outlines of all of the crests. As she was about to examine it more closely a gloved hand covered it and the chain bit into her neck. Myotismon was face to face with her, breathing hard, his face scant millimeters from hers. "You will never defeat me," he said. "Let go," Kari whispered. "Don't make me hurt you. Let go." But he wouldn't. She knew he wouldn't. "Angel Light." The attack threw him back and he ended up unconscious. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I wanted to help. I'm sorry." She was crying in earnest now over someone who wouldn't have given it a second thought. The other digidestined had watched this all in silence and pity. As Kari cried her charm began to glow and as it glowed it began to grow until it was 5ft. tall hovering over Myotismon. "Your attacks!" cried Kari. The other digidestined understood and poured their energy into their last hope. "Staff of the Elements." Izzy's crest glowed. "Blazing Dagger." T.K.'s was next. "Glacial Spear." Then Matt. "Flaming Sword." Tai's. "Singing Sling." Joe's. "Serene Shield." Mimi's. "Rainbow Arrow." Sora's. Last of all and most powerful of all was Kari's. "Crystal Tiara." The charm was glowing like the sun and Myotismon was bathed in the light. His clothes lost their blood red and pitch black hue and there was a bit more color in his skin though his fangs were still a stark contrast to his blood red lips. Their energy spent the digidestined returned to normal and collapsed on the spot except for Kari who managed to make sure Myotismon was still alive before blacking out. Those who knew the kids were shocked that they could defeat such a monster and shocked that that particular bunch of kids had such powers. Tai's and Kari's mom who had a van managed to carry them out and put them in it. She delivered them to their parents then put her children to bed.


	9. My Enemy, My Ally

Myotismon looked at them with ice cold eyes and smirked at their obvious looks of surprise

Myotismon looked at them with ice cold eyes and smirked at their obvious looks of surprise. "It's been quiet in Odaiba hasn't it?" he asked. "The calm before the storm." The wind whipped around them playing with their clothes and hair. Myotismon lifted his arms to the sky. "Now everyone shall know of your failure," he said his voice rising above the wind. The digidestined looked up in horror as the sky writhed and twisted until they saw a picture of themselves in the sky. It was like a video that the whole world could see. While they were distracted Myotismon attacked. "Nightmare Claw." They were blasted back into the rail. They got up weakly and Izzy's "Light of Knowledge" was easily dodged. They tried attacking three at a time but the attacks didn't do much damage. The digidestined were weakening greatly but they kept trying for the sake of the world. Finally when Myotismon was overconfident they managed to maneuver him into the middle of a circle of all 8 of them. At the same time they let their attacks fly. "Inner Light." "Light of Knowledge." "Tear Light." "Moon Light." "Heart Light." "Friendship's Light." "Sun Light." "Star Light." Black, purple, green, yellow, red, blue, orange, and pink light shop toward Myotismon and engulfed him. The world heard his scream of pain and when the light vanished he stood there severely weakened. He stood there. Myotismon should have been dead. Kari shook. The 8th child was supposed to be the key to destroying him. But however evil he was she felt sorry for him, wanted to heal him. Myotismon radiated evil but to her she also felt loneliness and longing. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I wish I could help," she whispered. Then she felt something warm at the base of her throat. Kari looked down and saw a necklace with a glowing charm. It looked like an ordinary heart-shaped charm but in the center were the outlines of all of the crests. As she was about to examine it more closely a gloved hand covered it and the chain bit into her neck. Myotismon was face to face with her, breathing hard, his face scant millimeters from hers. "You will never defeat me," he said. "Let go," Kari whispered. "Don't make me hurt you. Let go." But he wouldn't. She knew he wouldn't. "Angel Light." The attack threw him back and he ended up unconscious. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I wanted to help. I'm sorry." She was crying in earnest now over someone who wouldn't have given it a second thought. The other digidestined had watched this all in silence and pity. As Kari cried her charm began to glow and as it glowed it began to grow until it was 5ft. tall hovering over Myotismon. "Your attacks!" cried Kari. The other digidestined understood and poured their energy into their last hope. "Staff of the Elements." Izzy's crest glowed. "Blazing Dagger." T.K.'s was next. "Glacial Spear." Then Matt. "Flaming Sword." Tai's. "Singing Sling." Joe's. "Serene Shield." Mimi's. "Rainbow Arrow." Sora's. Last of all and most powerful of all was Kari's. "Crystal Tiara." The charm was glowing like the sun and Myotismon was bathed in the light. His clothes lost their blood red and pitch black hue and there was a bit more color in his skin though his fangs were still a stark contrast to his blood red lips. Their energy spent the digidestined returned to normal and collapsed on the spot except for Kari who managed to make sure Myotismon was still alive before blacking out. Those who knew the kids were shocked that they could defeat such a monster and shocked that that particular bunch of kids had such powers. Tai's and Kari's mom who had a van managed to carry them out and put them in it. She delivered them to their parents then put her children to bed. "When you regain your strength we must go back to the Digiworld," Myotismon whispered as he watched Kari sleeping in her bed. He turned to leave. "There are stronger digimon than I and we need what help we can get. So rest Pinklight and we'll return soon." Kari was the 8th child and part of her special powers was being wiser beyond her years, knowing and then being able to do something about what she knew. She knew the Digiworld needed help and she would help it with her friends and their enemy, their ally. And her ally watched over her from the shadows until the day they departed their home world to the Digiworld.


End file.
